


Dean, Date The  Goddamn Angel

by Superwholockin07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby agreed to a losing bet, Cas is a shy little gay angel, Dean really likes Cas, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Sam ships Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockin07/pseuds/Superwholockin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam have wrapped up a case in Ohio but...Dean makes the decision of telling Cas how he really feels before they hit the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Date The  Goddamn Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this my first (published) fic, and its just a short, one chapter, Destiel fluff that is the result of too much SPN. Hope you enjoy it...!
> 
> These characters belong to the CW and Warner Bros.

"Dean. Calm. Down." Dean didn't cease his pacing and only bit his lower lip. 

"Sammy, listen, if you're gonna stay in the same room as me, then keep your mouth shut," he snapped, his teeth gnashed. Sam smirked from his spot on the couch.  
Cas was at the market, picking up some food, and was thankfully not listening to this  
...Winchester discussion.

Setting his beer down beside him, Sam fought laughter as he said, "Dude, you're way too nervous about this, Cas isn't going to shut you out." 

Dean ran a hand through his hair and paused, coming to a standstill. "No. Nope. I can't do this, this was a terrible idea, Sam...!" 

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back into the cheap cushions. "Dean. This isn't kindergarten. Don't make me sit here and watch you pine for this guy till the day you regret not telling Cas you like him. Just do it. Please." Under his breath, he muttered, "The sexual tension is too much, anyways." 

"What if I screw up somehow?" Dean moaned, wringing his hands hopelessly. His heart thumped in his chest, echoing in his ears. What was wrong with him? He'd NEVER had this kinda trouble with other people he'd liked before, he'd always been confident, cocky, suave. But then again, they'd been ladies, not dudes...

But Cas was different. Not just because he had a dick, obviously.  
He wasn't some random chick Dean had picked up at a bar, he was an angel, for crying out loud. The same Angel who got his ass out of hell, the same Angel who always had faith in him, who always tried his best. Cas always did what he thought to be right, all for the sake of Dean's safety, which he wouldn't ever dream to abandon. 

He probably felt the same way about Dean...he probably liked him too...

If he couldn't have Dean....no one could. 

Sam crossed the room and forced his brother to look at him, full in the face. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Dean, it's a simple, easy, four word sentence - I like you, Cas. Say it."  
Swallowing, Dean repeated uncertainly, "I like you, Cas." 

Sam laughed. "More confidence!"  
Dean took a deep breath and tried not to feel scared. 'Just be yourself,' he could almost hear Sam say. 

He imagined himself flirting with a shy, blue eyed angel named Cas. 'Be suave as hell.' 

Summoning his widest smile, he turned away from Sam and announced to the wall smoothly, "Cas, listen, I think I like you, and there's nothing you can do about it. Get your feathery ass over here and satisfy me." 

A strangled gasp emitted from the front of the room, followed by a muffled thump.

Sam stifled a laugh. 

Dean felt himself burn scarlet. "He's....he's right behind us, isn't he......" 

He slowly spun on his heel and faced, goddammit, CAS. The angel stood in the open motel room doorway, staring at him, blushing lightly. The grocery bag was discarded at his feet.  
His smile was clearly for Dean, and the familiar shyness so clearly showed that he had heard every. Single. Word. 

"Well. I never expected such a declaration..." he began, and Dean almost protested that it wasn't, that he was just talking like an insane person, but Sam already shoved him into Cas' arms, giggling and snorting as Dean protested weakly, and Cas was beaming as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean managed, gasping as Cas nestled his head on his shoulder, and he audibly heard the sound of Sam taking a picture on his phone. THAT SON OF A BITCH. 

"If it makes you feel better," Cas whispered into Dean's ear, "I like you, too." Dean grinned and almost lost his footing, but Cas' arms were warm and steady. They felt unusually comfortable against his back. 

His head began to spin, running with thoughts that varied greatly : WHAT THE HELL HE LIKES ME / I can't BELIEVE THIS / I HATE YOU SAM. 

Dean tangled his fingers in Cas' hair, almost compelled to kiss him. He, after a quick decision, resisted temptation, for the sake of Sam being in the room. Before his brother could say something embarrassing, he found his voice. 

"You...and me? Dinner?" Dean asked softly, confidence restored. "We can always head back tomorrow..." 

He felt Cas grin into his shoulder. "I'd like that." 

\---- 

After Dean had left on his date with Cas that evening, Sam had rang up Bobby. Popping open a new beer, he waited for Bobby to pick up. Fast forward to three moments later - 

"So Bobby, remember how we made that bet about Dean and Cas being gay?" 

"...Yeah, like, two weeks ago? Oh no, Sam, don't tell me..." Bobby groaned into the phone. 

"YES. They're on a date right now so....cough up that money, Bobby," Sam said gleefully. 

"You...you idjit..." Bobby growled.


End file.
